A display panel includes an alignment layer, a pixel electrode, an insulation layer and a common electrode. The alignment layer respectively contacts with the pixel electrode and the insulation layer. When a gate electrode drives circuit is working, charge will remain at the alignment layer, although the pixel electrode is a conductor, however, since a thin-film transistor stays in a turn-on state for an extremely short time, most of the charge remaining at the alignment layer cannot be conducted away via the pixel electrode, which results in image sticking of the display panel.